


i think lyrics need to rhyme

by redlemonade



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Lowercase, M/M, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 04:18:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15700005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redlemonade/pseuds/redlemonade
Summary: jihoon is too stubborn to say 'i like you' to his crush. joshua is waiting for him to make a move after making his several times.





	i think lyrics need to rhyme

**Author's Note:**

> i just really needed an excuse to write jihoon x joshua because it's absolutely one of my favorite svt ships xo hope you like it!

jihoon is really getting frustrated. living with your best friend and also crush was not easy.

 

yesterday evening, his crush, joshua of course, started twirling jihoon's fingers with his own until their hands were entwined with each other. the younger obviously pulled his hand out of the grasp of the other's.

 

at night, joshua began getting closer to the blonde. he had wrapped his arms around jihoon's torso and pulled him closer and jihoon almost died right then and there. 

 

today though was when things went too far. during brunch, the two sat across from each other at a diner. jihoon drank his coffee while joshua poked at his food with a plastic fork.

 

"why are you so quiet today?" jihoon speaks up in the midst of silence. joshua smiles sweetly at the other which causes jihoon's heart to beat faster than it already was. "just admiring how cute you are."

 

jihoon's face became as red as the ketchup bottle on the table. joshua had really gone far enough to call him cute in front of the several people in the diner. 

 

he cleared his throat. "shut up shua. im not cute." jihoon mumbled so only the two of them could hear his voice, joshua only chuckled in reply. they quickly finished their meal, paid, and exited the front door.

 

when they were several steps from the diner jihoon then decided to grab joshua's arm. "hey, we're not letting that thing at the diner slide," the blonde snapped in a soft tone, "you better explain yourself."

 

joshua looked down at him innocently. "what jihoonie? am i not allowed to speak the truth in a public space?" jihoon fumed at that and let out a frustrated groan.

 

"god, joshua, you're so confusing. you keep sending stupid mixed signals." joshua raised an eyebrow as he raised an eyebrow. jihoon sighed as he crossed his arms.

 

it was quiet for a few seconds until joshua laid a gloved hand on the smaller boy's shoulder. "im pretty sure im not the one sending mixed signals. you should be telling yourself that."

 

jihoon removed the hand off his shoulder gently, "im not sending any signals!" joshua was giggling a bit at how red the younger's face was getting again. "ah, why are you laughing? spit it out!" joshua had given in to it.

 

"alright fine jihoon, i l-" jihoon slapped a hand over the older's mouth. he was on his tip toes and joshua was a tad bit confused on why even though jihoon himself told him to do this.

 

jihoon removed his hand. "you can't tell me 'i like you', im supposed to say that to you first." he says trying to sound at least a small bit confident but it feels like his heart is going to jump from his chest. "i like you joshua, okay?" 

 

he almost collapsed from how nervous he was and how much blood had rushed up to his cheeks. "are you happy now?" joshua stared at him with astonishment before speaking, "jihoon, i wasn't going to tell you i like you."

 

the blonde's eyes almost popped out of his head. he almost died right then and there. joshua spoke again. "i wanted to tell you that i loved you."

 

then at that moment jihoon grabbed the collar of joshua's sweater and connected their lips softly. joshua first looked very shocked, but quickly melted into the kiss. it was almost like time had stopped, like the kiss lasted for hours and hours.

 

was this really happening? jihoon was thinking it was a crazy dream that planned to deceive him when he awoke. fortunately, it was definitely not a dream, it felt too real. 

 

when jihoon pulled away and let go of joshua, it took time to process what he had just done before his hands crawled up over his red face. he could feel joshua smirking down on him, "lee jihoon, that was one of the boldest things you have ever done-"

 

joshua laid a kiss on the only exposed thing that wasn't under his hands; his forehead. "-and i like you too." jihoon removed his hands and he couldn't help but lightly laugh. 

 

"you stole the first 'i love you' and yet i only stole the first 'i like you' in just a matter of minutes." jihoon grumbled and joshua laughed. he grabbed the younger's hand and for the first time he didn't pull away. 

 

the brunette smiled down at him, "don't worry jihoonie, there's plently more to come, right?" jihoon is still red after what had happened, but he somehow goes red once more. "right. then i take claim of both of the second ones. i like you, and i love you."

 

that spark of confidence from jihoon left in seconds and now both him and joshua were red. "can we go home now please? i need a moment to process all of this." joshua couldn't help but laugh. jihoon really was too adorable.

 

so with that, the two began walking home, talking about their newfound relationship and what would go on the farther into it. jihoon may only have not gotten the first i love you, but he got his first boyfriend, and he couldn't be happier that it was joshua.


End file.
